Welcome Home
by ElskerDraco13
Summary: When Hermione finds out old family secrets, she has to work past old blood prejudices to save her name, and maybe find love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

_note: This is my first fanfic. I do hope its not awful. thanks for reading!_

* * *

 _Hogwarts: 8_ _th_ _year, Hermione, Ron and Harry are strolling the halls after their first potions class after the war._

"Three feet of parchment? Is he bloody insane?" exclaimed Ron "I didn't survive a war to come back here and spend the rest of my days doing homework"

"Quit being so dramatic Ronald, it's honestly not that much" said Hermione

"You're going to help us, won't you 'mione? Asked Ron

"Oh quite the opposite Ron, I didn't survive a war to spend the rest of my days doing homework" Hermione teased.

"Hermione, Hermione" shouted professor McGonagall I'm going to need you to come with me, Potter, Weasley you too.

Walking to McGonagall's office Hermione couldn't help but ask what she was needed for, what was so important that she had to miss her charms class?

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that at this time, we can use the floo to get to Kingsley's office and he will explain everything" said the professor.

The four of them each grabbed a handful of floo powder, and said where they wanted to go, within seconds they arrived in Kingsley's office.

Kingsley was patiently waiting for the lot of them when they appeared in his fireplace.

"Oh good, you're here" he said "Hermione I'm so sorry, I have some bad news. Your parents were in a terrible car accident last night, and I'm so sorry, but they didn't make it"

 _Hermione broke down crying and allowed Harry and Ron to console her_

"Among your parents belongings we found their will, and if you will allow it, I can have the chief warlock from Wizengamot read it for you"

"That won't be necessary please Minister, I'd like you to read it now" sobbed Hermione.

 _The minister preformed a few simple spells and charms to make sure it was indeed authentic. Once verified he began._

 _Our dearest Hermione;_

 _If you are reading this, it means we did not make it, and for that we are sorry._

 _Although we didn't have much, we always tried to make sure you had everything you needed._

 _Now that we're gone there are some hard truths you're going to have to deal with and we are so sorry we didn't tell you sooner._

 _When you were 6 months old, we were approached by an older gentleman asking us to adopt you, to help hide you from his world. As soon as we saw you we fell in love._

 _No matter what you will always be our little girl, but we thought you should know who your real parents are, however all we know is a first name Theodore. As our last wish, we would like for your Minister of Magic to help you find your family by whatever means necessary._

 _In a box in the top drawer of our dresser is a box of all your baby belongings and Grandma Grangers finest jewelry, we'd like you to keep it._

 _We will always be there to watch over you, and we love you so very much._

 _Love mum and dad._

Hermione cried uncontrollably, as Professor McGonagall sent an elf to fetch her a draught of peace, and soon the crying subsided enough for Hermione to ask what needed to be asked.

"So then Kingsley, have you found my biological parents?" questioned Hermione

"As a matter of fact we believe we have, we just need a small blood sample to further prove it" said Kingsley.

"Then please take all you need"

 _While Kingsley took the sample, Hermione fidgeted with a loose thread on her jumper._

 _Moments later a shimmering cloud of silver smoke appeared._

"It's a match" Kingsley announced "now im sorry Hermione, but you're not going to like this".

"Just get on with it" mcgonagall shouted at the minister. "you've upset enough for one day.

"Of course professor. Hermione, it appears as though your birth parents are dead too. Your birth mother passed when you were 6, and your birth father was sentenced to Azkaban, after the war where he was given the kiss. However, you do have one living relative. A brother, he was owled after we found you were a match, and should be here momentarily.

* * *

ooooh! what's going to happen when Hermione meets her brother? how will their friends react?


	2. Chapter 2

"You've got to be bloody joking me" said Ron

"'Mione you can't accept this, we won't lose you to those snakes" exclaimed Harry

"Enough! I just found out I lost two sets of parents, and all you're worried about is whether or not I'm going to start hanging around with the Slytherin's rather than the lot of you?" cried Hermione. "I'm going to have to ask the both of you to leave, if you can't accept me now, I see no point in furthering this friendship".

"But hermio…." Ron started to say.

"No I don't want to hear it right now Ronald, I'm upset and you're worried about prejudices. Please both of you just go"

"I will accompany these young men back to school, minister should you need anything else, please owl" said McGonagall.

"When you need us we'll be up in the dorms, take care Hermione" said harry

 _Green smoke appeared in the fireplace and Theo Nott stepped out of the floo._

"Hello dear sister" Theo said smirking.

"I see you two are already acquainted" said the minister.

"You could say that" said Hermione, "but I fear acquainted is too strong of a word for our relationship".

"Hermione please, let's put that behind us, I'm terribly sorry for everything the other slytherins and I put you through. If we could move on, you'll see we're not those same kids anymore now that we are free of our fathers" Theo said.

 _Hermione could see he looked troubled over the news, but she wouldn't be Gryffindor if she wasn't brave enough to give him a chance._

"If you'd like I've received permission to let you stay in the slytherin commons to allow us to catch up, and spend some time as a family. Everyone has already expressed interest in formally apologizing, and they'd like to get to know you better"

"Ok" Hermione agreed "seeing as we're stuck together now, I might as well get to know your friends, thank you for the invite Theo"

"Gilly" Theo called.

"Yes master, what is Gilly doing for you today" Gilly the house elf asked.

"This is to be your new mistress, her name is Hermione, and she's my sister. I'd like you to go fetch her things from her dorm at Hogwarts, and place them in my room please, also bring a few bottle of fire whiskey from the cellar.

"Yes yes, Right away Master. And Miss Gilly is here for you any time"

"Thank you Gilly" said Hermione and the elf disappeared with a pop.

"Right then shall we head back to school"? Asked Theo

"Yes we should" Hermione agreed might as well get this over with so I can go to bed.

 _And with a cloud of smoke the pair left the minister's office._

 _This is actually quite cozy thought Hermione as she stepped into the slytherin common room. I always thought it would be a lot darker. She could see Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Daphne sitting on the couches anticipating their arrival._

"We're back" Theo announced to the group.

"Hermione!" Draco exclaimed "I'd like to formally express how sorry I am for bullying you all these years, please, don't think I'm only apologizing because you're Theo's sister. Classes only started today, and all summer I've been thinking of ways to let you know how sorry I am for being just like my father.

"Same goes for me" said Daphne

"Me as well" said Blaise coming over to kiss Hermione's hand.

"yeah yeah me too" Pansy said rolling her eyes.

"Now that that's out of the way, Hermione your room is down the hall second door on the right, go settle in and come back out and we can get to know each other." Said Theo

 _Hermione wandered down the hall searching for her room, I can't believe how surprisingly nice everyone is being. Even Harry and Ron never made me feel so welcome, she thought._

"Hermione! Hurry up get your arse back out here" the group yelled

"Coming" she said quickly throwing on a jumper.

Hermione walked back to the common room and sat down on the couch beside Draco.

"Alright now that were all here, why don't we try to get to know each other better"? Suggested Theo

"I have a better idea" said Hermione "why don't we get pissed? It's been a long day"

"Truth or dare"! Yelled Daphne "played it with some muggleborn's summer of 5th year, it's actually a nice way to get to know each other and get trashed".

Draco rolled his eyes but agreed to play as he wanted to get to know the Gryffindor princess a little better.

"Ok" said Daphne "Pansy why don't you start"?

"Certainly" Pansy said slyly "Draco truth or dare"?

* * *

what does Pansy know about Draco? and what does she have planned for him? how will the school react to the Slytherins drinking with a Gryffindor?

new update coming tomorrow :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Dare" said draco.

"I dare you to kiss Hermione" said Pansy.

"Pans" Theo warned.

"What? It's all harmless fun" pansy said with a smirk on her face.

"It's alright Theo, I'm a big girl" said Hermione.

 _Draco leaned in to kiss Hermione. "It isn't that big of a deal, it's only a dare draco thought" "nothing more than a dare" *gulps*_

 _Their lips crashed together and Hermione was certain she could hear his thoughts. "See it's not that bad it was only a dare" she said. Draco was startled. "How can she hear me"? He thought._

Theo cleared his throat. "Umm guys, dares over now, you can come up for air" he said.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other puzzled.

"Alright Draco your turn" said Pansy.

"Theo! Truth or dare?" Asked Draco

"After that show? Truth!" Theo said looking a little scared.

"If you could have any girl in the room who would it be"? He asked.

"Daphne!" Theo yelled a little too excitedly.

"Oh this is going to be good" Blaise said laughing

"Settle down brother dear, it's your turn" said Hermione still giggling with the rest of the group.

"Blaise truth or dare"? He said

" dare obviously" Blaise said puffing his chest out a little

"I dare you to snog the hottest girl in the room" Theo said.

"That's the best you got" asked Blaise "fine"

 _He got up and circled the room a few times when he landed beside Hermione._

"What the bloody fuuuuu..." screamed Hermione.

"Oi Blaise! Get your hands off the poor girl, she's been traumatized enough for one day without you touching her" Pansy laughed.

"Don't worry pans there's more than enough of me to go around" said Blaise.

"Yuck in your dreams Zabini" said Pansy

 _Pansy looked over towards Hermione who was clearly still startled from her interaction with Blaise, she knew it would get a rise out of Draco and get him to deal with the crush on the princess he's been whining about since second year._

"Theo dear brother, I seem to have an awful taste in my mouth now, why don't we open some of that fire whiskey?" Hermione asked.

"Yes!" Everyone else yelled in unison.

Theo passed drinks around while Blaise took his turn.

"Daphne truth or dare?" Asked Blaise

"Truth" she said.

"You still a virgin?" He asked

"Actually yes" she answered blushing. "I've been saving myself for someone special like a proper pureblood"

"Don't worry Theo will help ya with that later" he said winking at Daphne.

Theo and Hermione choked on their whiskey at the same time.

"Alright alright calm down" said Daphne. "Hermione truth or dare"?

"Give the Gryffindor a dare" yelled Blaise

"Fine yes dare" said Hermione

"I dare you tooooo hmm..." said Daphne " Go skinny dipping in the lake"

"That's it"? Questioned Hermione "alright, but I'm not doing it alone, Pansy this is your dare too! Let's go!"

 _The lot of them walked out of the back common room door leading to the lake each with a bottle of fire whiskey in hand. The girls all threw theirs back and drank as fast as they could while the boys didn't want to be too inebriated to witness the girls swimming naked._

"Coming boys" asked Hermione huskily.

"I'm actually going to sit this one out" said Theo " knowing now that you're my little sister I don't feel quite comfortable seeing you naked"

" if you don't mind I'll join you Theo!" Said Daphne a little too quickly.

"You two kids have fun" said Blaise diving into the lake.

And soon after both Pansy and Hermione jumped in after him screaming and giggling.

"Come on in Draco its warm" said Pansy trying to splash him

"Be right in" yelled Draco running forward off the dock to cannon ball over them.

* * *

As I said in a previous note this is my first fanfic, and while I'm still trying to figure out the app/website please bear with me :)

i see a few people have actually taken the time to read and favourite! So thank you for that! If it's not too much trouble please leave a review, I'd love to know what everyone thinks!


	4. Chapter 4

_Normally Hermione felt like your average Ravenclaw, but right now at this very moment she finally felt like a Gryffindor. She eyed Draco cautiously and licked her lips, she had never really noticed how scrumptious he looked, she had known he'd matched her intellectually (almost) but she never noticed how attractive he was. His pale blond hair matched his skin tone nicely, and you could easily fall into his beautiful grey eyes….._

"Hermione! Quit daydreaming about me and get back over here" yelled Blaise.

 _Hermione swam over to join the remainder of her group, and ended up right in between Draco and Pansy._

"Hey Blaise, got any more whiskey left? We drank ours" asked Pansy.

"Yes Pansy, in one of the many pockets I appear to have there is indeed a bottle of fire whiskey" he teased.

"You don't have to be so rude, you could have just said it was on shore" she said swimming away.

"Babe, come back I'm only joking. Why don't we go get it, and head back to the dorms and leave these kids alone?" he asked her batting his long dark eyelashes.

"Fine, but you're going to be working for it. She said splashing him playfully.

They both bid their adieus and swam back to shore.

"Looks like we're all alone" Hermione whispered. "What would you like to do?"

"I for one would like to find out what you were doing in my head when I kissed you?" he asked her

 _He looked furious, but in all honesty she didn't know._

"Was it legilimency?" why would you do that to me Hermione? All you had to do was ask what I was thinking about." He said

"No, no. it was nothing of the sort. I honestly have no idea what that was, nor do I know that spell" she exclaimed. "All I know was it felt like a warm oceans breeze, and then it was as though you and I were the only two people in the world, molding with each other. I swear I will check the library tomorrow to see what the hell that was"

"What is it with you and the library?" he asked questioningly. But alright, I believe you, I'm sorry for being so accusing, it just it's been hard to trust people since the war especially when people who claimed they were on your side never truly were.

 _He looked down into the water, appearing to be saddened by his revelations. Hermione reached out and touched his cheek running her hand over his soft skin._

"You know I tried to save you from Aunt Bella, but I really did try, but I couldn't risk mother, dying at the hand of her evil demented sister. I know it's no excuse for not properly protecting you, but I want you to know how sorry I am, and how horrible I feel about it" he said sadly.

"It's alright Draco, aside from nightmares every night, which are easily cured with a dreamless sleep potion, I got a tattoo to prove I survived a war" she said scratching at the word _Mudblood_ carved into her arm. I am however putting you on the hook for brewing my potions for the rest of the year" she joked.

 _Draco grabbed her wrist, and looked deeply into eyes, he knew she was trying to make light of the situation, but he knew the little Gryffindor princess being as brave as she is would never see it as anything more than a joke._

"Moving on to a brighter note" Hermione said "why don't we head back up to the castle and have a quick drink"?

"Sounds good to me" Draco said putting her arm back down.

 _He cast a couple drying spells and they both slipped their clothes back on and walked back towards the castle hand in hand._

Once back in the common room, Hermione noticed that Blaise, Theo, Pansy and Daphne were all waiting up for them to get back. "They look a little too eager" Hermione noticed.

"Yes well were off to bed, meet for breakfast at seven? Pansy asked. "And Hermione we want details first thing tomorrow before breakfast" she added walking away.

"Goodnight Hermione" Theo said kissing her on the cheek.

"Phew, glad their gone" Hermione said.

"Draco, do you think maybe it would be alright if you slept next to me tonight, with the nightmares and suddenly sleeping in a strange room, I don't think I'd be ok if I woke up in a panic. Normally Ron or Harry would sleep with me when I was having the dreams, but they're not here now….."

"Absolutely, it's the least I can do for you. Come on I'll show you to my room and get you something comfy to wear." He said

"Just sleep though, nothing more please, not tonight." She said

"Of course princess, anything you wish" he said. Now cotton or silk?

"Cotton" she said it seems as though it might get a little cold down her in the dungeons even with you right next to me."

 _Hermione and Draco faced away from each other as they slipped into their nightwear._

"Good night Draco" said Hermione sleepily

"Goodnight sweet princess" Draco murmured into her hair.

 _The last thing Hermione remembered was Draco rubbing her back in small circles as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep._

* * *

 _Thank you so much to the few of you who have made this story a favorite! it means so much, thank you! as I've said before, this is my first fanfic, but I do have something of my own in the works! so stay tuned :)_


	5. Chapter 5

"Morning" Hermione said turning in to snuggle closer.

"Good morning princess, sleep well?" Draco asked.

"I did, I can't begin to describe how fantastic that sleep was" she said. It was nice to not have to take a bloody potion for once.

"Glad to be of service" said Draco grinning down at Hermione. "It's quarter to seven, why don't we get out of here and go grab some food?"

"Just a moment, let me enjoy this a while longer" said Hermione.

 _The both decided it was time to get up, and quickly brushed their teeth together. Hermione left his room to go grab her uniform, and they met in the common room to go join their friends for breakfast._

"Skinny dipping and a sleepover all in the first day?" Pansy teased "even I wouldn't do that."

"Yeah and the list of things you would do isn't much better" said Blaise reaching for a mug of coffee.

"And none of them will happen with you Zabini" said Pansy.

"Alright enough you too, save it for the bedroom" said Daphne. "Hermione, what did happen between the two of you?"

"we honestly finished our swim and went to bed" Hermione said "normally Harry and Ron sleep next to me to keep me from having nightmares, so I settled for the next best thing."

"Settled" Draco huffed.

"As long as he's treating you like a lady and not a slag by all means, sleep together" said Theo.

"Actually Theo, there's something I'd like to discuss with you in private." Said Draco.

 _Theo and Draco got up to go speak privately, and soon after Blaise joined leaving Hermione with the other girls._

"So only sleep huh?" questioned Pansy.

"Yes only sleep! I swear, I just didn't have time to brew a potion before bed, so as I said, I settled for Draco" said Hermione shrugging. "Oh! That reminds me I've got to head to the library to research something before class, I'll meet you two in divination. See you!"

 _Hermione hurried off eagerly speed walking to the library. When she arrived at the library, she asked madam Pince where she could find books on pureblood bonds and quickly went to work._

 _She had grabbed about 8 books before making her way to the restricted section before her eyes fell to the exact book she was looking for._

"That's it" exclaimed Hermione

"Shhhh" said madam Pince.

 _Hermione set down her belongings and began taking notes._

"It says here that every person in the wizarding world has a soulmate, it's uncommon for anyone to find their soulmate, however when it does happen it will be blissful."

"it begins with being able to read each other's thoughts an being able to communicate telepathically when one is in danger, gradually your patronus will being to change shape making two of the same animals rather than one, your individual wandless magic will also improve due to the bond of the soulmates. If the bond is started and never acted on, the pain will be so unbearable it will drive you to insanity."

"Soulmates? That does explain why I was so comfortable around him" I'd never been this comfortable with Ronald" Hermione pondered for a while before deciding to head back to class.

"Library princess? Classes haven't even started yet, and you're already doing homework?" Draco asked.

"Actually I was researching what the hell happened to us yesterday" Hermione said passing her notes to him.

 _Draco's eyes skimmed the paper before widening in shock._

"Soulmates" he whispered. "I haven't even begun courting your properly and were already supposed to spend the rest of our lives together?"

"Yes it appears so" she murmured "if you decide you can't spend another moment with me though, I'll see to it that a suite is ready for you at .

"That won't be necessary, as a matter of fact that's what I was talking to Theo about this morning, and if you'll allow it I'd like to begin courting you. Normally id as your parents but…" Draco started to say before being cut off.

"YES" Hermione screamed "I'd love that"

" Miss granger sorry Nott" "did you see something in the leaves?" asked professor Trelawney

"No professor sorry for the interruption. Said Hermione giggling

"So it begins with asking the parents, and then I'll serve you at meal times, small gift here and there, and by then I'll have wooed you with my good looks and charm, and by then you'll be putty in my hands, and if it works out I suppose when were done school we would get married.

"Purebloods have any odd way of doing things, but certainly. I will allow you to court me" Hermione said.

"Class dismissed, please read chapter 3 in your textbooks, and write an 8 inch paragraph on what the moon is telling you" Trelawney muttered.

"Oi Malfoy, what you do to Hermione that made her scream in class" Harry said shoving Draco into a wall.

"Get off him Harry, we were only talking, and even though it is none of your business Draco began courting me"

"Really 'Mione? That ferret" Ron asked. "What about what we had?"

"If you haven't noticed Ronald, it took you seven years to notice I was in fact a girl, and you still have yet to act on it, so excuse me for deciding not to wait around any longer"

"Fine, but this isn't over Malfoy, if you hurt her" said Harry

"I won't, where as you two fools already have. Now if you'll excuse us we have a potions class to attend." Said Draco.

 _Draco and Hermione hurried down the hall hand in hand giggling about the look on Ron's face when she told him she was dating Draco._

"Does his face always get that red when he's angry?" Asked Draco

"Redder" Hermione said smirking.

"So, technically tomorrow is our first official day of courting, how about you accompany me to Hogsmeade?" Draco asked.

"I'd be delighted" said Hermione and "hey Draco?"

"Yes love?"

"You have a dreamless sleep potion to brew" said Hermione

"Actually I rather enjoyed you sleeping in my bed, so no I don't think I will." Draco smirked.

"Of course you did, fine have it your way" Hermione said accepting defeat.

"Now go back to your studies, I'm not failing any classes because you're trying to flirt with me" Draco said teasingly.

 _Hermione tried to focus on potions, but with the excitement of going out with Draco, and with trying to figure out the soulmate bond she just couldn't._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hogsmeade: Draco and Hermione's first date._

"What would you like to do first?" Draco asked. "Lunch, Zonko's or Candy?"

"Candy obviously" said Hermione.

 _Hermione and Draco walked hand in hand to the candy store. People walking by would stop and stare momentarily whispering to each other clearly, confused about the pair being out together._

"Let them stare" Hermione said "it's not that big of a deal"

"Filthy mudblood" said a stranger passing by "your father would be turning in his grave if he knew you were a blood traitor"

"It's ok Draco obviously the people who DIDN'T fight in the war are still hung up on prejudice" Hermione said loudly for everyone to hear.

"You're absolutely right, love" said Draco

 _Draco and Hermione made it to the candy store without any further remarks from strangers they browsed for a while each picking out a few things for themselves and their friends, and soon left with their packages to head to lunch._

"Despite the rude people out here, it's actually been a nice day, thank you for taking me out" Hermione mumbled with a mouth full of food"

"Yes, it's been quite lovely, it would be nicer, if you'd share that pie you've been stuffing in your mouth" Draco exclaimed laughing.

"This pie? No no far too delicious to be sharing with you" Hermione wiped some of her whipped topping across Draco's cheek cackling like the wicked witch she is.

 _Hermione's laughter caused everyone to turn around to look at them, when one person started walking towards them, Draco looked alarmed his hand gripped his wand as he stood up to face the stranger._

"I mean you no harm young man, put your wand down" said Augustus Rookwood. "Only came for a chat"

 _Augustus leaned into Hermione and took a quick whiff of her hair._

"If you only came to talk, you won't mind leaving my girlfriend and her hair alone." Draco replied.

"Girlfriend?" Augustus demanded "so the rumors of you being a blood traitor are true?"

"Actually, not that it's any of your business, but as it turns out Hermione is the full sister of Theodore Nott." Replied Draco.

"Another Nott hey?" Questioned Augustus "and where's the proof, there's no way her "father" wouldn't of mentioned he had such a beautiful daughter." _He reached in to try and grab a hold of Hermione's face._

 _Draco smacked his hand away and raised his wand._

"I do believe your business here is finished, and tell everyone else that Hermione is not to be touched, and that she is a Nott. If anything is to happen to her it will be you I deal with Rookwood." Yelled Draco "Hermione I'm sorry for causing you grief, but we have to leave."

"Perfectly alright, thank you for standing up for me." she replied.

 _As they left the restaurant, a green light came out of nowhere and hit Hermione squarely in the back. Draco quickly spun around to face their attacker, and saw a grinning Augustus._

"Are you really that pathetic that you couldn't start a duel while she was facing you?" Draco asked screaming.

 _Draco bent over to try and help Hermione while other patrons came out to see what the ruckus was._

"Abberforth, see to it that the aurors come and deal with this filth, I've got to get Hermione to the hospital wing as soon as possible." Said Draco.

 _And with a pop he apperated them as close to Hogwarts as he could, and ran the rest of the way towards the castle. Pansy and Blaise were luckily by the entrance. Blaise helped Draco carry Hermione and Pansy ran to go get some help._

 _After a short run to the hospital wing, they got Hermione into bed, while Madam Pomfrey went to work aiding Hermione._

"What the hell happened to her, mate?" asked Blaise.

"Rookwood" replied Draco. "I'm going to fucking kill him!"

"Don't worry, ill owl an old family friend and see to it he's dealt with. You just stay here with her and I'll see you later" Blaise said. "Hermione's a strong girl, she'll be alright"

 _Draco waited at Hermione's bedside, tears streaming down his face as he apologized to his precious princess for everything that happened to her because of who he once was._

* * *

 _Short chapter, it's been a super long day for me. thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! :)_


	7. Quick note

Hi! Sorry not an update!

Just wanted to let everyone know that ff has been glitchy for the last few days, and while I have been updating, you probably were not notified of said update!

If you would like to continue the story, please take a moment, and start at the beginning. I think you'll like it!

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	8. Chapter 7

_Hermione woke startled_

"What happened?" asked Hermione

"I'm so sorry love, it wasn't supposed to be this way, it seems as though no one has been informed of your new blood status, and took it upon themselves to see that we wouldn't be together." Said Draco. "It's all my fault."

"Don't worry about it Draco. It's not your problem to deal with, if some people aren't past the war and prejudice, that's their fault not yours. You got me here in time, that's all that matters"

"I just wish there was more I could have done to protect you.

 _They were soon interrupted by Madam Pomfrey._

"Hermione dear, you're lucky Draco here got you back to the castle in time, you'll be fine soon enough, I would go home to rest for a few days try not to strain yourself." Said madam Pomfrey. "Take your friends for a weekend vacation, and Draco, see to it that Miss Nott actually relaxes."

"Yes ma'am" Replied Draco. "I'll go fetch the others and have your elf pack your belongings, I'll be right back."

 _Draco placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead and exited the room"_

"Alright, everyone is waiting by the floo, and your bags have been packed and sent home. All we have to do now is get you up!" said Draco anxiously reaching for Hermione.

"I'm not a bloody invalid, I can get up on my own" said Hermione giving Draco a quick peck.

 _Once Hermione had gotten up and dressed, they took off to McGonagall's office to greet their friends and head home for a weekend of relaxation._

"Welcome home Hermione" said Theo helping her out of the floo.

"Yes, welcome home indeed.

* * *

ugh, im so sorry for the super short chapter. My daily Muggle lifestyle has been getting in the way. I do promise that I will have more soon enough, as of right now I am writing the next 2 chapters ahead of time to have a more scheduled release. I am trying not to get too ahead of myself, and trying to avoid writers block, so that unlike many other stories on mine will be finished!

I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I LOVED writing this! Dramione is my OTP, and picturing Hermione as a pureblood has always fascinated me.

Anyways this has been a long drabble filled note, so I apologize for that! Please enjoy the story, and review! I love hearing all the lovely things you guys have to say, and constructive criticism is always welcome!


	9. Chapter 8

"Draco! Put me down I'm not an invalid" Hermione screamed swatting Draco.

"You were told you needed rest, and rest is what you will get" replied Draco.

"I can think of other things for us to do that don't involve rest" said Hermione winking. "In fact if you take me up to my room I can show you."

"Oh you little minx. I suppose we'd better hurry then" Draco said giving Hermione a pat on her arse and running off into the direction of her room.

"So what was it that you were going to show me" said Draco slyly.

 _Hermione stood on her toes and reached up to plant a firm kiss on dracos lips. Draco deepened the kiss pressing firmly into Hermione._

 _They pulled away briefly to strip Draco of his shirt._

"You won't be needing this" said Hermione trying to unbutton his shirt.

 _They proceeded to strip into nothing but their knickers._

"Mhmmm" Hermione moaned as Draco nibbled on her ear.

"You know love this is against proper courting etiquette"said Draco

"I grew up in a muggle world, there is no proper etiquette there" replied Hermione between kisses.

"I've been waiting 5 years for this" said Draco

"Then shut up and enjoy the moment" said Hermione.

 _Draco kissed Hermione once more before moving down to her sex._

 _Hermione could feel the hot pressure coming from between her legs anticipating dracos touch._

 _Draco looked up to meet Hermiones gaze and he toyed with her clit._

 _Hermione moaned in pleasure._

 _"Please Draco quit teasing me" she moaned._

"Beg for it" Draco said removing his finger.

"Draco, please. Please fuck me. " whispered Hermione.

 _Draco thrust into Hermione as she tensed around him._

 _Both moaned in unison as hemione felt herself release from him._

"Is this alright?" Asked Draco.

"Yes. Please. Don't stop" Hermione said.

 _Draco continued his thrusts at a steady pace._

 _Hermione tensed again, only to immediately relieve herself._

 _Soon after Draco finished and rolled onto his back._

 _"Goodnight Hermione" Draco murmured into her hair._

 _"Sleep tight" replied Hermione lazily._


End file.
